


Welcome Home

by bgoodg



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remy and Scott have a conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

“Remy?”

The young Cajun doesn’t bother turning around. He knows who it is.

“Remy, you should come back inside. Orroro and Rogue are worried about you.” The ‘I am too’ was implied but not stated.

Remy’s never heard Scott’s voice shake like that. Cyclops was a man who commanded his team with simple words spoken with such authority and confidence that no one would consider disobeying. Except for Wolverine of course, but that man would say the sun was the moon if the mood struck him. Just added to the whole surreal quality of the last few days.

“It’s ten fucking degrees outside.”

Remy’s never really heard Scott cursing either, except of course for when Remy was sucking his cock. Or when he rode the older man with slow and teasing motions that were never enough to get him off.

“Aren’t you cold?”

Naw, the cigarette in his right hand is oddly comforting and the bourbon is making him feel all sorts of warm. He wouldn’t mind his trench coat though. If anything Remy would like to do something with his hands that didn’t involve sucking or licking. This was going to be hard enough already.

“We need to talk Remy.”

Not really. Remy knew what their relationship was from the get go. A rebound fuck, as Logan had so eloquently put it. A warm body to help Scott get over his wife. His gorgeous wife who’d died saving them all.

The Cajun reluctantly stood up, his legs aching after sitting in the same position for too long. Remy doesn't say anything, merely placing a chaste kiss on Scott’s lips before heading inside. His fingers reach out, trailing along the banner that proudly declares. ‘Welcome Home Jean’.

Guess they don’t make banners that read welcome back from the dead.


End file.
